


Trapped but free

by abxaeterno



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Animal Transformation, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other, crack ship, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abxaeterno/pseuds/abxaeterno
Summary: The Dragon of the East(Yoongi) and the Phoenix of the South (Taeyong) ruled the separate kingdoms, until they start a war. The Phoenix lost, however, his life is spared and he becomes a prisoner.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

The throne room was occupied by officials from the seven municipalities, with them – their own advisors, plus the council of the king. Each were overseeing one of the particular things: the finances and treasury, the defense and armory, internal affairs, and diplomacy. A hierarchy of sorts with the king being at the top. The king was seated on the raised carved phoenix throne, embellished with golden dragon heads on the corners, above his head – a canopy. On the ceiling – two carved golden dragons overseeing the room. On the left of the throne, close by one of the windows there was a big blue china incense burner, currently burning incense to ward off evil spirits. The king didn’t really believe in that, however, he didn’t interfere with traditions.

“Our highly revered king, we urge you to make a decision.” One of the official’s, seated before the king, pleaded. “The Dragon of the East is a formidable opponent, and we should use the opportunity to establish trade with them. We should send our entourage with a business proposal.”

“Then _why_ haven’t we?” He finally spoke without looking up from the documents he was given to read through. Everyone in the throne room went quiet, few coughs here and there. The tension was palpable. He sighed and finally looked up, waiting for anyone to speak up and answer his question, but every man in the room was avoiding to look at him. They would either look at the documents before them or focus somewhere around the room. But not at him.

“We…” One of the officials began.

“Were you waiting for me to propose it?” Taeyong finally asked, his left brow quirking. Truth be told, he was expecting them to suggest it, maybe defend their suggestion. However, they were waiting for him, the king, to do everything for them. “Pathetic.” Taeyong said under his breath, placing his brush down on its designated spot. “You’re here to help lead this kingdom into prosperity, but instead you’re sitting here like a herd of sheep, waiting for my command! We will fall into ruin with this kind of ruling.” He grits his teeth and stands up; everyone in the room rushed to kneel face down to show him respect. No objection, no nothing. It pissed him off.

“I _expect_ you to prepare the necessary documents for the entourage. I will oversee it.” With that, he stepped out of the room to return to his private chambers. _Dragon of the East, hm?..._

_He heard of him, the descent of Min royal family. Yoongi is his name._

He refused the companionship of the servants while walking back to his personal chambers, but couldn’t refuse the guards from following him. There had been few incidents in the past of assassins trying to kill the royal family members, and the council was doing everything to prevent it. After all, Taeyong was currently the only descent of the royal family. If they didn’t count the cousins and such.

The king was quite upset with the work of the council; the officials were acting like it’s the first time they’re doing this. Even though this was done thousands of times by their predecessors.

“This kingdom will fall into ruin, if this continues,” Taeyong stopped in his tracks and pinched the bridge of his nose while exhaling deeply. After a moment he rolls his shoulders and continues the little walk to his chambers. 

* * *

Taeyong slowly got up from the bed and grabbed his robe, white embroidered with cranes, wrapping his body in it. “You can go.” He told the male without looking at him while walking towards one of the windows. It was nighttime; the cool breeze slipped through the opened windows, cooling the air just a little bit. Even though the sun had set few hours ago, it was still hot and humid. He heard soft pattering of feet on the wooden floors, and a soft voice bidding him a good night, then the doors closed and he was left alone in his bedroom. He beds both men and women, though he preferred the companionship of men as he found women quite annoying. Though, he was also fascinated by them – they were sly and worked quietly if they needed to, but also made a commotion if they had to. His mother was like that, which added to his dislike of women.

Taeyong’s mother was a very domineering woman, always fiddled in everything. Nothing happened without her knowledge, which, as Taeyong was growing up, was becoming insufferable. She wished for a male grandson, so she often pressured the then prince to marry and procreate. The prince went against her wishes, delayed it until his mother regrettably passed away after a sudden illness. His father followed not long after, and, at 19 years old, Taeyong was crowned as a king.

 _Mother, you’re probably suffering, aren’t you? Your son…is still unmarried, no heir, and sleeping with men._ Taeyong chuckled at the thought as he imagined his mother’s voice echoing through the palace, berating him. He sighed softly and turned around, going back towards the bed to rest. His bed still smelled a subtle scent of sandalwood, a reminisce of the male that left.

* * *

“Urgent news, your highness,” Advisor Lim, a scrawny man in his fifties with a long beard, approached Taeyong. His worried eyes darted from one corner to the other as he nervously bowed down before approaching him closer. Taeyong was in the throne room, granting an audience to merchants. He excused the merchants, promising to continue the discussion at a later time. He waited until the merchants were escorted before his attention moved to the advisor.

“Yes, Lim? What is it?”

“Your highness…the entourage…” the man’s voice shook, his gaze avoiding to meet the king’s. “They were slaughtered. By the Dragon’s men, nonetheless.”

“What?!” Taeyong stood up from the throne, fists balled up and jaw clenched. “What do you mean slaughtered?”

The advisor was hesitant. “They kept one guard alive to pass the message to the palace.” He cleared his throat to read the little note he had in his hands:

**“The Dragon will devour this land.**

**A new dawn approaches.**

**The Phoenix will perish.”**

The king stared in front of him, jaw still clenched. This can’t be happening he thought, alas… His eyes moved to the advisor; the gaze made the advisor step back a little, in his eyes Taeyong saw fear.

“Rally the men, send them to each of the districts in case Yoongi is indeed coming this way.” Taeyong ordered the advisor and watched him turn around to leave in a hurried step. Once again, he was alone in the throne room. His stomach churned when he thought of the possibility of a war; he was careful and tried to avoid it as much as possible. But he didn’t thing that there was a possibility the other party didn’t want peace.

* * *

They were notified too late. Four of the seven municipalities fell; the kingdom was brought to its knees. With each day they received reports of the losses in tens of thousands – raids, death and devastation fell upon this land. As the Dragon was approaching the palace, many officials and advisors ran away. Some, avoiding the capture, had killed themselves and their families. The palace was looted by servants, guards, and everyone else who didn’t care about getting their heads chopped off for stealing.

Taeyong was sitting in the empty throne room dressed in his formal attire to represent his kingdom – red with embroidered golden and orange phoenixes; it was after dark but the screams and the clinging of the metal informed Yoongi’s troops were nearby. He heard gossip of the Dragon himself granting a visit to check out his new palace. “Over my dead body.” He grumbled and stood, taking the sword laying on the ground before him. It was lighter than the ceremonial sword he caried during the public appearances, granted the ceremonial sword was incrusted with diamonds and rubies and had a solid gold handle. The one in his hands was forged by his inquiry; swift, sharp, and easy to handle.

Taeyong climbs down the stairs and steps behind the throne. Just in time as he heard heavy footsteps echo towards the room, the clinking of the armor making a lot of noise.

“Check the premises!” He heard a rough voice, but suddenly everything went quiet. But Taeyong knew someone was already in the throne room, he could feel it.

Yoongi’s cat-like eyes stared across the throne room, not surprised to find it empty. He did his research – the young Phoenix was just as battle thirsty as he was. He turned, eyes scanning the area. Even though it was dark, he could clearly see his surroundings. The bodies outside, the blood dripping from his blade, no matter how many he felled, the throne room shouldn't be barren. Yoongi slowly approached the throne, climbing up the several stairs and finally taking a seat on the cushioned sitting part. He wore a navy-blue robe with gold embroidered dragons, his long blond hair draping over his shoulders while half of it were tied in a high pony tail, tiny rounded ears hidden in his hair attuned to every changing sound. He had a navy-blue band on his forehead, long golden earrings hanging from his ears.

Taeyong was watching the Dragon while in hiding, trying to assess his weak point but the latter didn’t leave any chances to catch him off-guard. The other was smaller than him, but used this to his advantage. His jaw clenched when the latter approached the throne, listening to his footsteps on the wooden stairs climbing up. It angered him; the other was already warming his ass on the throne without even slaying the “former” king. Taeyong gripped the handle tighter and readied his blade, finally taking a step from behind the throne.

"It's unfit to sit on the throne without slaying your enemy first."

Yoongi’s ears twitched when he heard movement behind him, and he was on his feet in an instant, whirling on the other with his blade pointed towards him. “I will sit where I please, this kingdom is mine. You’ve lost this fight. Even if you were to slay me, you’d never make it out alive.” He spoke while slowly descending down the stairs, his gaze never leaving Taeyong. Letting him out of his sight would be too dangerous. He smirked while taking few steps back, blond hair sliding over his shoulder as he crouched, blade at the ready, inviting the other to take up the challenge.

Taeyong tensed when the other quickly rose to his feet, watching him descend down with his bloody blade pointing at him. Their gazes met; cold determined eyes, ready to fight and win. The Phoenix still believed he was going to be the victorious one, despite staring into death’s eyes. He smirked, his blade yielding hand rising and pointing back at the other. He took few steps towards the open area as he didn’t want to be cornered easily. He was remarkably calm, determined to protect his kingdom until his very last breath.

“We will see about that.”

Taeyong’s the first to attack: he growled while running towards the other, holding the blade with both hands, pointing straight at the enemy. The other swiftly avoided by turning in his spot, taking the blade in his other hand to strike, which Taeyong parried by raising his blade. They both step back at the same time while staring at each other. The smaller male rolls his shoulders and smirks, then sprints towards Taeyong, his blade raised. Taeyong blocks it, but the other doesn’t back down and both are in a stand-off. Yoongi laughs lowly, clearly enjoying the fight. The taller gathers his strength and pushes the male off, stepping back to catch his breath.

“You’re strong-willed, I’ll hand you that. But it’s time to stop.” The Dragon said, his expression changing from playful to serious. “This ends now.”

“I agree.” Taeyong replies and jumps towards the other with his blade ready. The latter assumes Taeyong was getting reckless, however, he had a trick up his sleeve. He ducks while the other prepares to block his attack, raising his blade right against Yoongi’s face... The male hisses and jumps back, covering his face with his hand while glaring at Taeyong. He checks his blade, pleased to find blood on it. He got him. And the face nonetheless.

This enraged the Dragon and before Taeyong is able to put up a defense, the other reaches into his sleeve. The taller is unable to evade – the powder hits his face and he closes his eyes while coughing and shaking his head. Some got into his mouth, gritting between his teeth as he tries to wipe his face into his sleeve. Yoongi uses the opportunity and knocks him down to the floor, and presses the blade to Taeyong’s neck while holding his foot on his chest.

“You lost.”

“Fucking cheater,” Taeyong growled through clenched teeth, tears streaming down his face to wash out the dirt he had in his eyes. At least, he managed to injure the Dragon – his image changed forever; the king who could be bled. The other called out and guards start filling the room; the taller is hauled to his feet and restrained, few rushing to the injured king as he dropped to his knees, blade beside him. Blood was trickling down the right side of his face, a cut running from his hairline to his lower cheek across his eye.

Taeyong, amused by the sight, starts laughing loudly. He was proud of himself. Even though he lost, he thought of himself as the victor. He hears commotion behind him and looks again to see Yoongi was up on his feet again, refusing the help.

“Take him back to the palace. I will deal with him personally.”

“We’ll see about that, _King_.” Taeyong spits and laughs again, keeping his head high while he’s dragged. “We’ll see about that…”


	2. Chapter 2

Taeyong awoke from the clinking on the metal gates. It’s been a week or two (he couldn’t tell), since he was stuck in this confined jail. It was smelling of urine and shit; mice were running along the walls and squeaking at nights, which at first didn’t allow the young king to sleep. But after few days he got used to it. It was going to be his final accommodation before Yoongi decides on an appropriate punishment. He was looking to be at least hanged, if not worse for injuring the young king’s face. But damn, it felt good to do so.

He looks up to see a servant and a guard standing before him; the servant was holding a tray with a bowl and a small cup beside it. Taeyong could smell some king of a warm meal and wondered was it his last day. For the past week or so, all he got to eat was a piece of dry bread and stale water, which he could only drink in small quantities lest he wants to get ill.

“Stay where you are,” the guard ordered while unlocking the gate and stepping inside, though it was clear Taeyong couldn’t make any sudden moves at all – he was chained to the wall by his ankle, the chain limiting his movement to walk around the cell without ever reaching the door. He stood in front of him while the servant left the tray on the ground. “No quick movements or you will get what’s coming.”

Taeyong stayed perfectly still till the two left and he was once again left alone. He got up and went to the tray to look what he was given. The bowl contained some king of a pale porridge with weird discolored chunks floating in it. Beside the bowl – a cup of what looked like tea, but it was so watered down, barely any color in it. But the king didn’t complain and instead sat down to eat. He didn’t realize how much he missed warm food, and even the porridge sufficed him; the tea was welcomed though he could barely taste it, yet he drank it all.

* * *

Taeyong didn‘t know what time it was but assumed the sun has already set down. The movement of the guards died down, he was being looked over once or twice after lunch. He was getting hungry again, but they weren’t going to cater to him, he was a prisoner after all. He was sitting in front of the gate to his cell, watching the lights from the torches dance on the stone wall, shadows moving along with it. He heard the guards whispering, their voices echoing through the corridors, though he couldn’t decipher the words.

Suddenly, the voices died down and he heard heavy footsteps echoing through the corridors. It wasn’t only one person walking down, but the sounds merged into one and it sounded like someone large and heavy climbed down. Someone spoke up and he heard more footsteps echo through the dungeon before everything finally settled down. The only thing Taeyong could hear was the crackling of the fire.

The footsteps echo again but this time they weren’t as hard. Yet still sounded like someone was walking with urgency. They were coming for the former king. Taeyong was the only one in this wing, after the last prisoner was taken away and killed. The guards kept talking about the execution in great detail, taunting Taeyong that “the same was coming to him too.” He rolls his head back and he stares at the ceiling, wondering what will happen next. What will happen to him? Will he be hanged? Or maybe guillotined? That wouldn’t be a bad way to go. Surely better than being quartered by horses.

He closed his eyes and sighed quietly. He imagined himself being somewhere far away, freely roaming the gardens. He missed the gentle breeze on his skin, the fresh flowery scents, and the singing of the birds. He could actually hear them right by his ear…

Taeyong slowly opens his eyes and looks forward: in front of him, a cheetah is staring right through the metal bars. His one eye had a massive scar coming from the top of it’s forehead, to the middle of the cheek. Only one yellow-orange eye glared at him, but it held enough grudge. If there wasn’t a gate, Taeyong was sure he would be ripped apart. However…

“Came here to finish me off?” Taeyong asked, a small smirk slowly appearing on his face. The scar gave it away that it was indeed Yoongi, in his animal form. A shape-shifter. He heard of these animals, but only from the travelers that actually met them or the books. But now, he saw one right in front of him.

Yoongi, in response, roared, his tail swishing irritably behind him. That question did piss him off. Taeyong chuckled, clearly amused that he was able to get under the other’s skin. What he didn’t expect was for the other to open his injured eye; the scab was pulling on and cracked, small beads of blood gathering and dripping down the fur. The eye wasn’t injured at all, which somewhat disappointed Taeyong.

“I should have aimed better.” He hummed nonchalantly, grinning when the other growled. He moved his gaze from the animal and only now he saw a figure standing behind him, holding folded clothes in his possession, clothes that clearly belonged to the King. It must be a servant. But then, he noticed his attire and change his opinion – he is one of the guards.

“You’re one of only two outsiders who have seen master Yoongi in his true beauty; the other never lived to tell the tale.” The guard explained, looking quite proud of what he said. However, the animal looked indifferent to the praise, just sitting and looking at Taeyong.

“As if I _will live_ to tell about it.”

The cheetah suddenly stood up and turned around, looking at the guard for a brief second before slipping past him. The guard nodded and walked back with him, leaving Taeyong all by himself. He was honestly a bit confused by this whole interaction; they didn’t exchange meaningful messages and Taeyong was left wondering if this was his final night. But it wasn’t for long as he heard loud footsteps and saw a couple of guards walking up to his cell, holding swords in their hands as they were unlocking the cell door.

* * *

Taeyong was surrounded by guards. His hands were tied on front of him and the ends of the ropes were held by two guards on each side respectively. A precaution so he doesn’t decide to run. Which he didn’t want to do anyways. They were walking up the stairs and once outside, Taeyong realized it was night time. He saw torches lighting up the path towards the palace, and dim lights in almost every window. The night was warm so he assumed the lights were to illuminate the vast rooms of the palace. The lights inside were flickering each time when the wind blew or whenever someone would walk by. The palace didn’t sleep just yet.

Every guard or servant they passed were staring at Taeyong, taking in his appearance. Despite his ragged and dirty clothes, he still looked regal while walking with his head held high. Yoongi had walked first and probably was in his private chambers now, deciding on what he’ll do with Taeyong. That’s what he thought.

The guards take him to the main palace, leading him through a long corridor up to the second floor. They approach a heavy wooden door guarded by two other guards; they knock and soon they open. Yoongi’s standing in front of the door now in his human form, long blond hair falling over his shoulders. Taeyong is led in and notices metal bars dividing the room. Inside the room was a small single three wall bed, and a table to sit beside in case something needs to be written. There even were metal bars on the window inside the room, to minimize the chance of the taller male escaping.

“Put him there and bring him food. And please, prepare him a bath in the morning. He’s smells terrible.” The king exaggerated with a frown and nose pinch which made Taeyong roll his eyes, but kept his mouth shut. He didn’t want to be in more trouble than he was.

He’s pushed to step through the opening into his “new and improved” cell, waiting while one of the guards frees his wrists. When that’s done, he watches as the guards leave and lock the cell doors, handing Yoongi the key.

Admittedly, it was strange to be on the opposite side of the bars, trapped in the confined cell he would have to call his room. But it was much better than the cell underground – he had fresh air and could enjoy looking outside if he had nothing better to do. Taeyong felt tired and hungry, but was waiting on the servant to bring him a meal he was promised. Yoongi had already disappeared in his bed, closing the curtains that further divide their “rooms”. The taller takes a deep breath and starts working on his robe, pulling the dirtied garment off his shoulders, but still had undergarments on. The single candle on his desk was the only source of light, so Taeyong used it to check his robe. The masterful threading on the robe was now tattered, the edges munched up in few places by the mice in the cell. It had dried blood splotches and few cuts but still looked okay-ish. He carefully folded the robe and placed it on the desk, sitting down on his bed and waiting for the meal.

There’s a soft knock on the door and he hears Yoongi’s feet stepping up to them to open. He hears a soft voice telling they brought a meal as it was ordered, then slowly the curtains part and a young woman in servant clothes steps towards the bars. Only when she crouches does he see a small rectangular opening by the floor, jus wide enough to push the tray with the meal through. Without a word she stands up and leaves through the curtains, the doors then opening again.

Taeyong stands up and goes to inspect the tray – it was a bowl of warm soup, chunks of meat and bone flowing around in the broth. Beside the bowl, a smaller bowl of rice, and a cup with what looks like tea. He takes the tray and goes to sit by the desk, eating slowly to savor every little bit. It’s been quite long since he had a full meal, not to mention meat. He finished everything, careful not to leave any grain of rice. Finally, he sets everything back on the tray, blows out the candle, and puts the tray by the small opening before going to his bed. He slowly laid down, putting his head on the small pillow. It was much more comfortable than the straw filled mattress he had in the cell underground; this mattress was softer and much more comfortable. Though it was hot, he pulled the thin blanket over his body and soon fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, it's mine and my friend's rp thread which I was allowed to expand and post. :)


End file.
